


Squirming at Your Feet-ish

by Kedreeva



Series: Original Wiggleverse [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Other, Snake Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snakes, Sort Of, because I can get away without going to soft jail tonight, does it count as kid fic if the kids are snakes, listen this is just soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva
Summary: Aziraphale wants to hear what the snabies have to say, and Crowley helps him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Original Wiggleverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636576
Comments: 143
Kudos: 1353
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Squirming at Your Feet-ish

Crowley led him by the hand into the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind them and _lock it_. A few months ago, his door hadn’t even _had_ a lock, but it was necessary now. It would not be able to _stop_ the particular invasion they were attempting to avoid, but it would send a message that it was unwelcome, and perhaps buy them time. Time would be enough, for now.

“Come on,” he said softly. They’d already taken off their shoes, hardly ever wore them in the flat since Crowley had switched to a plush, soft carpet. He crossed the room and stopped at the edge of the bed.

Aziraphale fidgeted, fingers toying with one another in front of his belly as he remained in the doorway. “Crowley, what if I… what if I _can’t_?”

Crowley turned back and took a seat on the bed, hands to either side of himself. He gave the question the courtesy of consideration, even though he was clearly meant to dismiss it. “I think it’s better to know now, don’t you? You’ve obviously been worrying about it for a while now.”

“I know, it’s just… it’s _important_.” Aziraphale swallowed, but he took a few steps closer. “I want to, but what if I do it wrong? What if I can’t go back?”

“We’ll figure it out, angel,” Crowley said, patting the bed beside him. “Come on. At least wait until after you’ve tried before you twist yourself up in knots. And hey… that’ll be easier once you’ve done it, right?”

“Not funny,” Aziraphale said, but he took the last few steps and joined Crowley sitting on the edge of the bed.

Crowley smiled and leaned closer, nudging gently against Aziraphale’s arm before stretching to press a kiss to his temple. “You’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll make sure of it. Now get out of those, you don’t want to ruin them.”

Although Aziraphale gave him another apprehensive look, he began to unbutton his coat, shrugging out of it and folding it gently to place at the end of the bed. Crowley gave him enough room to take off a few more articles of clothing, his socks last of all as he pulled his feet up onto the bed. Crowley looked him over with a warm smile before joining him, slithering out of his own clothing until they both sat cross-legged on the bed in their loose underthings.

“Now what?” Aziraphale asked, fingers tangling and untangling anxiously.

“Close your eyes,” Crowley told him, not moving at all.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Though Aziraphale couldn’t see it, Crowley nodded. “Okay, now… you know how when you return from Heaven, you have to reatomize? It’s like that, except that you’re putting everything back in a different order.”

Aziraphale opened his eyes again. “But, Crowley, how am I supposed to know which order-”

“I’ll _show_ you, angel, give me a _little_ credit here,” Crowley said with a little laugh. “Come on, now close your eyes.”

With a huff, Aziraphale did so, only jumping a little when Crowley touched their hands together. “Crowley, it doesn’t- it doesn’t _hurt_ does it?”

“No, love,” Crowley said, and then they were in it, light and color and sound and time all occurring at once within them as Crowley led him into a shift toward their true forms.

Aziraphale opened some of his many eyes, looking upon Crowley’s sleek, glowing form. Fallen though he was, he was _beautiful_ , his black feathers taking in light the way a black hole could, warping and twining with Aziraphale’s essence, distorting them both where they brushed. Crowley stared back at him, slitted, golden eyes standing out bright against his scaled contortions. Aziraphale could not follow a single line of his body, all of them squirming and collapsing into themselves, forming anew in the next moment. He was a fluid, writhing mass made of scales and eyes and wings and myriad shining desires.

Without words, Crowley began to coalesce into matter again, and Aziraphale watched with rapt attention, cataloging every part of the shift. He watched Crowley fold in upon himself, his shadows streamlining into a ribbon, his fire folding beneath him into a searing red stripe and his eyes collecting into a pool that solidified into a single pair. He laid upon the bed, his purple, forked tongue sliding out of his mouth as he waited.

Aziraphale could not shiver in this form, but his light wavered in apprehension. He could do this. He closed his eyes, focusing. Normally he would condense himself into limbs and hair and hips and shoulders. He would give himself feet and hands and a nearly flat face with a jaw that barely opened. He would give himself skin, soft and sensitive and finely covered in hairs.

This time, almost none of that applied. This time he threaded himself into a single line, tip to tail. His jaw pulled long and his golden wings folded down, wrapping around him, turning his scutes gold and leaving his scales flecked in pale color like the finest of chain linked jewelry. He curved and bent in ways that were unknown to him in human or true form, becoming a loose coil of loops piled atop one another on the bed.

As soon as the shift was complete, Aziraphale felt cold.

“Oh, I’m… I’m not sure I like thisssss,” he said, mouth not quite working the same. His long tongue flicked out and when it came back, the sensation of scent was nearly overpowering. “Oh my.”

“Does it hurt?” Crowley asked, his wedged head rising to move closer. “Do you need to go back?”

“No, nothing so dire,” Aziraphale said quickly. “How do you ssstand the cold?”

Crowley huffed a little snort. “Heaters,” he said. “An electric blanket. The bathroom has a heated floor.”

“Decadence,” Aziraphale said dryly, shifting and then freezing. “Oh.” He moved again, slithering out of the loose bits of clothing that encased him. “Now that _is_ strange. You can feel it all over.”

Crowley watched him, unmoving and although snakes could not smile, Aziraphale could practically feel his delight. “Do you want to shift back?”

Aziraphale thought about it for a moment, slithering in a big rectangle around the bed, one of his sides brushing Crowley as he passed. It felt positively _delightful_ , all of that motion up and down his entire spine and belly, the slide of his scales over the soft bed sheets. And he was a little tired; reatomizing was a bit of work, even when he was well acquainted with the shape he wanted to take. Turning into a snake for the first time had certainly done his stamina no favors.

“No, not yet,” he said. “But can you? I’m afraid I can’t open the door like this.”

Crowley dripped from the edge of the bed, his form shifting as he made the switch back to human form. Aziraphale watched as he dressed, donning everything except his socks, and then he slithered to the edge of the bed as well, intent on following after Crowley. Instead, Crowley gently wiggled his hands beneath Aziraphale and lifted, bringing him up to drape loosely over his shoulders. Instantly, Aziraphale relaxed into it, pressing into the warmth of Crowley’s body.

One hand stroked down his side, and then they were moving for the door. Aziraphale couldn’t hear the door click properly, and realized that his ears didn’t seem to work for normal sounds. Despite that he could hear Crowley, he appeared to have manifested without proper ears. He had copied Crowley, however, as exactly as possible, so he wondered if that was just part of being a snake.

It didn’t matter. He could hear what mattered.

The door to the second bedroom opened and Aziraphale lifted his head to see the glass enclosure that had come into their lives a few months ago. His tongue flicked out, catching the heavy scent of reptile in the room, and his heartbeat quickened.

“Wait,” he said, barely a whisper. Crowley stilled just two steps into the room. “What if- what if they don’t… like this?”

“Aziraphale, there’s nothing not to like,” Crowley told him, and started moving again before Aziraphale could protest.

He waited tensely while Crowley unlocked the cage, and allowed himself to be unwound from Crowley’s shoulders. Vaguely, he heard the stirring of small bodies in soft moss, the rasp of scales against vegetation as five small souls roused from sleep. A tiny head poked through the peat and stared up at him as Crowley placed him inside the tank nearby.

“Your father has a surprise for you,” Crowley crooned quietly.

_Azirafather?_

Aziraphale, mouth open to chide Crowley for the announcement, froze. He could hear them. He looked down, blue eyes fixing on Junior. “Oh,” he said faintly. “I can hear you, little one.”

_You can hear me?_ Junior echoed, and then seemed to realize what he had said, bolting from beneath the bedding with a great big wiggle. Aziraphale jerked back at the sudden motion, though it did nothing to save him from the very sudden assault of five lively little noodles, all yelling his name as they crawled all over him.

“I can hear you, yes,” he said, over and over, not able to touch his snout to one of them before they were gone again, joyful exclamations overlaid by questions Aziraphale stood no chance of answering in a timely manner. “I wanted to hear you, so your dad taught me how!”

_Will you stay a snake?_ asked Junior, and all of them came to a slow stop.

_Can you teach us to be humans?_ asked another, although Aziraphale was not sure which, having never heard their voices before.

“I’m not… I don’t know,” Aziraphale said gently. “I can’t stay like this forever, but I can stay like this for tonight. Would you like that?”

A chorus of yeses met him, and he looked over the lip of the enclosure to where Crowley watched, a huge smile on his face. “Oh, it’s fine by me, angel. Easier to swap back in the morning anyway, after a bit of a rest. Probably warmer in there.”

As soon as he’d said it, Aziraphale realized it actually _was_ quite pleasant in the enclosure, warm and soft and not quite as itchingly dry as the outside of it had been. He could easily stay the night here, coiled around the five little lives he’d accidentally brought into the world. He could talk to them all night, if he wanted. He could finally get to know them a little better.

“I think I would like that,” he said quietly, dropping his head down to where the babies could reach him better. He found himself snout-to-snout with all of them in a matter of seconds, and if he could have smiled it would have stretched from ear to ear. “Yes, I think I would like that rather a lot. Thank you, Crowley.”

“Anything for you,” Crowley said as he closed the door. “Goodnight.”

Five little good nights joined Aziraphale’s, and then he settled down amidst the children to have exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> L I S T E N *being dragged away by the cops* I KNOW I SAID I WAS NOT GOING TO WRITE MORE BUT L I S T E N I CAN EXPLAIN
> 
> I just wanted Aziraphale to turn into a snake as an angel still ok

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ползунки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258480) by [fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020), [Fannni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni)




End file.
